Nowadays, mobile terminals such as smart phones are increasingly favored by consumers. However, the mobile terminal consumes large power energy, and needs to be charged frequently.
Typically, the mobile terminal is charged by a power adapter. The power adapter generally includes a primary rectifier circuit, a primary filter circuit, a transformer, a secondary rectifier circuit, a secondary filter circuit and a control circuit, such that the power adapter converts an input alternating current of 220V into a stable and low voltage direct current (for example, 5V) suitable for requirements of the mobile terminal, and provides the direct current to a power management device and a battery of the mobile terminal, thereby realizing charging the mobile terminal.
However, as the power of the power adapter becomes larger, for example, upgrade from 5 W to 10 W, 15 W, 25 W and other larger power, more electronic elements capable of bearing large power and realizing better control are required for adaptation, which not only increases a size of the power adapter, but also increases a production cost and manufacture difficulties of the power adapter.